The Arrangement
by animemanganet
Summary: Auntie is pressuring again. Kyohei has a plan...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: U know- Don't own it, wish I owned Kyohei, tho (sigh)

Sunako was in her room, of course, watching horror videos, of course, when someone pounded on her door. That would be Kyohei, she said to herself.

Sure enough, his voice came from the other side of the door. "Oi! It's me, lemme in!"

Sunako got up and unlocked her door. He usually brought her a snack when he showed up, so she didn't really mind at least letting him in until she found out why he wanted in.

As the door opened Kyohei shoved a green tea ice cream into her hands, strode right past her and sat on the floor in front of the television. That was about normal so far... but,

"Sunako, we have to talk." He had started calling her by her name to pacify her aunt, who thought they were dating, but the "we have to talk" was scary coming from him. He and Sunako had kind of an... understanding on how they would get around her aunt's crazy ideas for Sunako. She sat on the floor next to him and waited.

"You know how your aunt is," he began. It was getting worse, Sunako thought. As if she didn't have enough distractions keeping her from living her life the way she wanted, another was on its way.

"I've been thinking," Kyohei turned from the screen to look right into her eyes with his own. Any other girl would faint, but Sunako's eyes widened with fear of the upcoming information.

"We could get them all off our backs if we agreed to do one thing..." Oh, what's this, Sunako's hopes went up, as far as Sunako's hopes would, anyway. Good news instead of ... wait, "What's the one thing?"

Kyohei took a deep breath. "If we got engaged, they would quit bothering us with all these stupid quests and going on dates and stuff . They'd leave us alone and we could do what we want, then. Well, anyway, what we've been doing, and that's not been too bad, huh?" He shoved a spoon of his ice cream into his mouth and looked back to the horror movie, giving her the time she needed to absorb the information.

Sunako pondered what Kyohei had said for quite some time. It wasn't what she had expected to hear. After awhile of thought, should she be upset or glad for the suggestion, she wondered. Sunako took a bite of her ice cream. They sat in silence for at least 10 minutes. Kyohei started to fidget with frustration, then got up and started walking toward the door.

"Anyway, think about it and if you decide anything, let me know. It's no big deal anyway, right?" He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving her alone to consider what he said. No big deal...

A week went by. Kyohei figured she had forgotten about it and decided it wasn't going to happen. Which was fine, he said to himself, it's not like I want it to happen anyway, I was just trying to get her aunt off her back... As he walked into the house, he heard the other roommates talking to...

"Auntie!"Kyohei exclaimed.

"Ah, my dearest Kyohei-kun!" Auntie rushed to him to embrace him. "How is the love of my niece's life?"He groaned inwardly. "Doing alright, I guess."

"And when am I going to be invited to the wedding? It's been awhile since you've gone steady. Aren't you ready for the next step in life?" She smiled so sweetly at him.

"What about you, Auntie? How is your life going?" Kyohei tried to take the pressure off by turning it around on her.

"Oh, fine, fine. Where is my precious little girl? Or should I say woman, eh Kyohei-kun?" Auntie winked at her intended nephew to be.

Ah, an escape route... "I'll go get her!" And off he ran to her room, pounding on her door.

"Sunako! Lemme in!"

The door cracked and Sunako's face peeked. Kyohei didn't wait any longer. He pushed her back into her room and followed behind .

"Auntie's here." Kyohei's face was troubled. Sunako's face quickly followed suit. She slammed her door shut and locked it.

"That would be great to just hide out here but you know we can't, " Kyohei said. "We have to go out, but just be ready for what she's gonna hit us with next, I guess."

Sunako stood quietly staring at the ground. Kyohei moved closer to her. "Sunako..."

She looked up into his eyes. Wow, that's a first, Kyohei thought. She dropped her head back down and sighed. Now Kyohei was freaking out. This is so not her...maybe...

"O.K., let's go," she went to open the door.

Hmm, guess not...He decided to go the extra step. "Hey, what's up with you, anyway?"he grunted.

"Nothing, I guess. Let's just go get it over with." Kyohei stepped in front of her.

"No, really, are you O.K ?"

"I'm just tired of playing along to this stupid situation. Why can't people just leave me alone and let me be myself? "

Here's a chance, he thought. "Well, you know, I did have that one idea a while back..."

"Yeah, and that would work for awhile and then what next? It's always going to be something. Then Auntie will bother us about actually getting married, Then what?"

Kyohei took a moment to consider."Well," he looked into her eyes seductively, "we could get married, then they'll leave us alone..."

Sunako's eyes popped at that remark. "Kyohei! That's not a reason to get married! Are you crazy?"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Auntie's voice called, "Sunako! Aren't you going to come say hello to your aunt? "

"In a minute, Aunt! We're having an important discussion right now!" Kyohei called through the door before Sunako could answer. He pulled her into his arms and whispered into her ear, "Maybe I am, but would you consider?"

Sunako blushed furiously. She had quit having nosebleeds long ago but it was threatening to make a comeback. "Kyohei, I..."

On the other side of the door, Auntie and the other boys were fighting for earspace so they could hear what was going on. "How exciting!" Auntie cried. "He's probably proposing to her right now! My beautiful niece and her true love!" she sniffed. The others agreed, leaning in closer.

"It's not right, to do it for that reason. I just think... that it would be a big deal, and it's an important part of life that you just shouldn't do unless you really mean it." Sunako looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. This was a bit too much for her.

It was a bit too much for Kyohei as well. He caught the meaning of her words and the full force of what he had been trying to do hit him. Did he mean what he was suggesting, or was he just trying to play the game that Auntie had started? Did he even know himself?

Kyohei stared down at Sunako. He knew she didn't want to be going through all this, but maybe...

"Sunako..." he gently turned her face up to meet his. He knew. He was going to do this.

"I... do mean it... really. I .. like you a lot, just how you are, not how others want you to be. I...like being with you. You take for who I am, not just because I look good or anything. I..." he looked into the eyes that were slowly opening and smiled. The others on the other side of the door stopped shuffling around and quieted.

"I love you..." He kissed her tenderly, putting his emotions and hopes into it.

Sunako was taken aback. His confession was shocking enough, but the kiss... He had kissed her before, many times, actually, but this was different. She could... feel a difference. He had told her once before about how it was to kiss and mean it, now she knew and understood. Her arms crept up around his neck and she gave in to her feelings as well. If he could tell her how he felt and still be the same person, why couldn't she? Hadn't they been doing that all along? They broke from the kiss, but he held on to her closely still. He had felt the change in her as well.

"Sunako...," he breathed, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I think we might consider an engagement a possibility," she looked back at the ground and blushed. Kyohei ran a finger gently along her face, enjoying the view of his new fiancee blushing. She had become a lady after all, and he had been the one to help her. He was glad he had the honour of having her become his, that she had chosen him. He kissed her again, feeling as if he was the happiest man in the world.

On the other side of the door, four people were straining to hear. "They are taking too long," Yuki complained. Ranmaru and Auntie were beside themselves for joy. "They are finally in love and declaring themselves! How wonderful!" Takenaga pounded on the door. How did they ever beat me and Noi to the engagement thing? "Oi! Open up already! "

The door finally opened and Kyohei came out holding Sunako gently around the waist. Sunako was still blushing.

"Ohhhhh, isn't it so sweet?" Auntie exclaimed. "So are you finally officially engaged then?"

Kyohei stood proudly. "Yes."

"And you will get married as soon as possible?"

The couple looked at each other. "Well, we'll talk about that later. Let's just enjoy this moment."

"Ahhhh, love is so wonderful! I want you to have lots of children so I can have many nieces and nephews to watch grow up!"

Kyohei and Sunako stared at her, looked at each other, then ran into her room, slammed the door and locked it. After a moment of silence, Auntie laughed and clasped her hands together.

"See? They want to start already! Sunako-chan! Kyohei-kun! Don't you want to get married first and do it properly? "

All except Auntie shook their heads and groaned. It would never end.


	2. Engaging Plans

DISCLAIMER: YA, NOT MINE!!

CHAPTER 2: ENGAGING PLANS

A/N: THIS STORY IS GONNA BE A LITTLE MUSHY, FOR WHICH I KINDA APOLOGIZE, BUT, OH WELL,THE WHOLE STORYLINE IS THE MAKING OF A LADY, SO, I'M STILL TRYING TO KEEP IN CHARACTER BEST I CAN CONSIDERING THE CHARACTERS IN QUESTION LOL

It was just another day in the life of those who lived in the Nakahara Mansion. Lunch was being served; Sunako was doing the serving...

"Oi, Sunako!! Don't you think your fiance should be served first?? What the hell??" Kyohei reached for the platter of fried shrimp (he made her cook shrimp every day). Sunako threw a shrimp at him then took her plate to her room.

"Kyohei! Don't talk to Sunako-chan like that! You need to start treating her like your fiancee if you want to be treated as one!" Takenaga reprimanded.

"Don't preach to me! Sunako and I already agreed we didn't need to be all lovey-dovey all the time so stay out of our , uh, relationship!" Kyohei popped a shrimp into his mouth.

"But he's right, Kyohei," Ranmaru scolded. "You at least need to treat her like the lady she is, what if Auntie drops in and sees how you are to her, then says you can't marry her! That would be just awful! True love, prohibited!! Ah, yes, that would be a sad thing!!" Yuki started to cry at the thought.

"Auntie needs to stay out of it!", Kyohei retorted.

"Until you are truly married, you know she won't! And if she sees how you are behaving, she'll never let you! Then we would be back to square one...," Takenaga shivered. The others followed suit. All for nothing...

"Well, the only person I think should care about it is Sunako, anyway! And as for the wedding, she's not named a date yet...," Kyohei took his plate and left the room.

The remaining boys looked at each other. A new plan was starting to hatch in their minds...

"PROJECT NAME THE DATE IS NOW IN EFFECT!!" Ranmaru clasped his hands together and whirled around in glee. Yuki and Takenaga looked at each other. Takenaga grabbed his phone. "Hello, Noi? Can you come over?"

Sunako sat in her room watching her latest movie. Someone was knocking on her door. "Go away, I'm watching a movie and it's not time for dinner yet!"

"Oi! Lemme in!"

Sunako got up and unlocked her door. Kyohei entered and sat on the floor in front of the tv. He threw a yoghurt at her as she sat down beside him. They sat in silence for awhile. Finally the movie was over and Kyohei got up. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I dunno... how about the arcade?"

"O.K."

The next couple of hours went by in a whirlwind of games and prizes. Not much was said but both were enjoying themselves. Sunako was just about to start another game when Kyohei took her arm.

"I'm still wired. Let's go bowling and knock stuff over."

"Sounds good to me."

They spent another three hours slinging bowling balls. They didn't say much, but they both understood that doing what they liked, together, was pretty nice. It gave them a chance to release some tension and frustration as well.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"O.K."

They went to their favourite yakitori restaurant. It was a simple date but they enjoyed those kinds the best.

On the way home Kyohei held her hand ("So nobody will come bother us"). It was still a little difficult for Sunako dealing with the displays of emotions, but it was getting a little more comfortable.

"Oh, yeah," Kyohei's voice broke the silence. "My friend at work said there was a position open at his other job. Beginning pay isn't much, but it goes up with experience and you can work your way up the corporate ladder if they like how you do your job and all. I was thinking of trying it out. Best part about it is nobody really bothers you there so maybe I can actually keep the job if I like it."

"Mmm."

"Actually I was thinking of keeping the job I have right now for awhile longer to make sure this other one will work out."

"Mmm hmm."

Kyohei cleared his throat. "I need to start planning for the future after all, you know." He stole a glance at her to see if she had gotten his meaning. Either she hadn't or she was ignoring him. He sighed and continued.

"Auntie called again."

Sunako slightly stiffened. "And?"

"Same old stuff."

Sunako sighed. "I love Auntie and all, but I really wish she would quit trying to make me change."

"You don't have to change if you don't want to, Sunako," Kyohei stopped and gently turned her to face him. Sunako blushed and wouldn't look at him. He decided to take matters into his hands again. "I can help keep everyone off your back if you'll let me. I'll make Auntie stop bothering you. Marry me."

Sunako squirmed a bit. Kyohei could tell by her face that her thoughts and emotions were whirling around in her head. He wasn't going to let this moment pass. He decided to take the route best suited for Sunako.

"Oi, you like me a little, huh?" he growled, poking his head close to her face. "You kinda gave me that impression when you started putting up with my sorry ass," he made a funny face at her and stuck his tongue out at her, rumpling her hair just a bit.

"Stop messing with me!" she started fighting back, which was just what he had wanted. He laughed and grabbed her hands.

"I'll mess with you for the rest of our lives, and make you like it!" Kyohei struggled with her a while, all in fun, then when she tired a little, made her sit on a bench. He laughed again as he watched her try to compose herself and was failing completely. He was winning this battle. He kneeled on the ground in front of her and gently took her left hand. He placed a ring on her finger, a little surprised that she didn't fight this time.

Sunako glanced down at the ring Kyohei had given her. It wasn't fancy, but the design almost looked like a spiderweb, which fascinated her. Strange feelings were taking over. She loved scary things, but she had been scared of love. Kyohei was showing her that they didn't have to conform to other's views of love, but could make their own world to their own tastes. It wasn't so bad being with someone like him. It was actually nice and getting better as it went. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyohei's face peering into hers.

"So, you think you can handle me?" he started, then changed tactics again when he saw her face.

"Would you like to spend your life with me? I'll take care of you best I can. I'll work hard. We can get a place like the other one we lived in, remember? That was pretty nice, huh? Maybe even something better later..." He stopped and moved in closer and tenderly kissed her. She let him, and actually responded to Kyohei's affectations. After a little while they separated. He looked at her expectantly, hopeful.

Sunako looked down at the ring again, then shyly glanced up at him. "I guess that's a pretty good thought."

"We can make it real, Sunako. Just tell me when you're ready. I'm ready when you are. I'm waiting for you."

"Well, maybe you won't have to wait too long."

WHEW!!

THIS IS FREAKING LONG, NYA?

MAYBE MARRIAGE PLANS ARE IN THE WORKS


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: NOPE...... IT'S STILL NOT MINE.... (I JUST CHECKED AGAIN)

A/N: ONCE AGAIN, MY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SOO LONG TO UPDATE...SOOO MANY THINGS TO DO, SO LITTLE TIME... THANKS FOR WAITING!!!

CHAPTER 3: THE EXHAUSTING TASK OF MARRIAGE PREPARATION

The house looked like a storm had hit. Things were strewn everywhere; there was not a square foot that didn't have something that didn't belong there; loud voices from every corner echoed throughout.

"Hello! I'm trying to rent the best reception centre in town... I need caterers and a planner, too! The sooner, the better before she changes her mind!" Auntie's voice screamed over the phone, drinking down a glass of wine and pouring herself another.

"Noi! They're going to do it! No, stupid, get married, not THAT!!! yet... Hurry over, you need to help Auntie and Sunako-chan look for a dress! (before she changes her mind...) Takenaga yelled into his mobile.

"Machiko-chan??? Are you going to be able to be a bridesmaid??? Sunako-chan said you could and I think you'd look really cute ... but you'd have to hurry before Sunako-chan changes her mind... no, not about you, Machiko-chan! Just the whole thing..." Yuki hurried to reassure his beloved.

"Ahhh, Kaname! What are you doing tonite? It's been sooo long since we've had a nite out; I've missed you soooo....." Ranmaru cooed , caressing his phone while tossing his hair to the wind.

Sunako sat in her dark room, her latest horror movie blaring so it could drown out the noises coming from the outside world. She had given up trying to clean the house just so she didn't have to deal with any of the wedding plans. She gave Auntie full reign in the ordeal.

Ya, ordeal..Sunako thought to herself. The whole idea was to get Auntie off her back but it had exploded into something ten times worse. _I don't want to deal with this anymore..._

Somebody was pounding on the door. "Go away!" she screamed.

"No! Lemme in!" Kyohei's voice boomed.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"No! Oi, you! Open this damn door before I break it down!" The door creaked from his fist, beginning to fulfill his threat.

Sunako opened so there would be a door to lock in the future. Kyohei stormed in

"What the hell is going on?Come home from work, the place is a wreck..not to mention those freaks out there... they're FREAKIN CRAZY!!! You wouldn't believe what Auntie wants me to wear for..."

Kyohei stopped his raving when he caught sight of Sunako's face. He softened and slowly moved towards her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders and drawing her to him. Sunako stiffened for a moment, then gave in to her stress and let him comfort her.

"Oi...this must really suck for you, huh? Doing all this to get them off our backs and it just seems to get worse..." Kyohei pulled her in closer. "Sorry about all that..."

Sunako was amazed at how Kyohei could know how she felt about things and make her feel better.

If only they didn't have to deal with the rest of the world...

"Let's get out of here!" Kyohei opened the window and jumped out. "C'mon!!! I'll catch you!!!"

They made their way to the business district because it was empty after work hours and there were no fangirls to bother them. Kyohei bought them some ice cream and they sat on the bench by the fountain.

After a nice long peaceful quiet, Kyohei reached over and put his arm around Sunako's shoulders.

"Look, the stars are coming out...."

"Pffft..."

Kyohei tried again. "Look, it's getting dark and the daemons are coming out to play...."

Sunako laughed. Kyohei smiled to himself. Yeah, he knew how to make her happy. And that made him happy.

"So..." he grunted. Sunako looked up at his face. He stuck his tongue at her and beeped her nose.

"What say tomorrow you and I ruin all their plans?"

Sunako smiled wickedly. Yeah, he knew how to make her happy...

The morning sun rose and shone gently upon the Nakahara house. The freaks, I mean the landlady and tenants began to wake and make their plans happen.

Or at least, they thought they were. For a moment or two.

They met up in the main living room, dazed and confused. Auntie looked at the condition of the house.

"Oh, no! This is just too much for us to deal with right now. I'm calling maid service!!!" Her mobile flipped open and buttons were pushed.

"Call for some food delivery, too, Auntie!"a chorus echoed behind her.

"Done!" Auntie chimed. "Now, we need to get Sunako her dress today and get this done (before she changes her mind)..." Auntie started dialing Noi and Machiko.

"Oi, Auntie..." Takenaga interrupted. "We haven't seen Sunako or Kyohei ; I don't hear any horror movie sounds coming from her room..."

Everyone went to Sunako's room and knocked on the door. "Sunako!" Auntie called. "Wake up! We have things to do!"

No answer.

Auntie tried the door. Locked. They all stared at each other silently. They waited. Soon the breakfast delivery arrived. They ate breakfast. They tried the door again. Still nothing.

"Auntie..." Yuki ventured. "You don't suppose Sunako-chan did something... desperate or anything?"

"We might need to break the door down," Takenaga volunteered.

Just then the phone rang. Auntie rushed to answer.

"Kyohei? Where are you? And Sunako?" the boys gathered round even a minute later Auntie shrieked. "Married? You're leaving? Don't look for you? Kyohei, listen here..."

Click.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN IT!!!

HEY CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!!! ;)

A/N : JUST GOT A SNEAK PEEK AT VOLUME 21 AND IT INSPIRED ME... I'M SO FREAKIN EXCITED ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT...

CHAPTER 4: THE BEGINNINGS OF A NEW LIFE TOGETHER

After waiting two days to see if Kyohei and Sunako were going to appear, Auntie hired detectives to try to find them. They detectives reported that a marriage license had indeed been bought, Kyohei had not shown up to his work, and there was no people by their names registered in hotels. Auntie was beside herself.

"That Kyohei! How dare he do this to me??? What am I going to tell Sunako's parents? I'll kill him! All my plans are ruined!"

"Auntie, maybe that was why they did this," Takenaga gently admonished. "These were your plans and not theirs."

"That's beside the point! They should at least call!"

"But they did," Yuki reminded her.

"That's... beside the point, too! They're too young!"

"they _**are**_ of legal age..." Ranmaru rambled.

Auntie was about to pounce on him when her phone rang. "Ehhh? Where??? Thanks, good job!" She hung up the phone.

"They've found them!" She ran out the door as the boys followed.

They drove for what seemed an eternity before they arrived at a small house in the middle of nowhere.

Auntie dashed to the door and rang the bell.

Nothing.

"Kyohei! Open up! I know you're in there!" she screamed.

She pounded on the door. "Open up or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" The door opened, revealing Kyohei shirtless with a towel around his neck.

"I swear, Auntie, you just can't let a person rest, can you?" He left the door open wide and turned back into the house as the group followed. It was a small but clean house, sparsely furnished. The house inspection was cut short when Yuki cried out, "Kyohei! What happened to your face?"

"What do you think happened to it?" He growled. Both eyes were black and blue and his face was covered with scratches. "Do you think that Sunako is just all flowers and romance?" Kyohei's voice rose as he began to yell.

"DID YOU STOP TO THINK WHAT IT TOOK TO GET HER TO MARRY ME ? WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SUNAKO HERE, DAMMIT! SHE MAY HAVE HER QUIET MOMENTS ONCE IN AWHILE BUT WHEN SHE REALIZED SHE WAS ACTUALLY MARRIED SHE FREAKED!!! SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN THE BEDROOM AS SOON AS WE GOT HERE AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE!!! AND I DON'T REALLY CARE!!!" Kyohei slapped the towel violently to the floor to make his point.

The others stared a moment in shock before Auntie rushed off toward the bedroom. Yuki put his hand on Kyohei's shoulder.

"Sorry to hear that, Kyohei," he softly replied. "We get carried away with the whole "make a lady out of Sunako-chan and don't stop to think how hard it can be dealing with her.... personality."

Takano and Ranmaru nodded their agreement.

Kyohei sunk his head into Yuki's shoulder. "It is pretty hard, sometimes," he sobbed.

"But only sometimes, then? Overall, isn't it pretty good being with Sunako-chan? Even when you are fighting you still seem to have that, um, chemistry that just seems like you two belong together," Ranmaru gently consoled him.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyohei grumbled.

After a few hours Auntie came back into the room. All the heads turned toward her.

"Well, she needs to eat but she'll be ok," Auntie informed them. "We had a heart-to-heart and I think she's calmed down enough to come out after awhile. Kyohei, why don't you take her some food? You two need to talk and she's ready to handle it."

Kyohei disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a handful of food, making his way toward the bedroom. The guys all gave him a thumbs up and muttered words of encouragement.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Get out!" He turned to Auntie. "Auntie......thanks"

"Not a problem!" Auntie beamed. "Any time! Let's leave them alone, boys!"

As they walked out the door they could hear Kyohei yelling, "Oi!Lemme in!" Pounding on the door. Silence.

"Bitch! I brought you food! We're gonna have a talk and that's all there is to it!"

Sunako screamed. There was a crash they guessed was the door coming down.

Ranmaru shook his head. "Takes all kinds, I guess," he muttered.

Auntie smiled. "They were made for each other! Reminds me of my true love..."

The boys looked at her increduously, then made their way to the car and on their way home.

A/N: I COULD GO FURTHER INTO THE STORY BUT I THINK THIS MIGHT BE A GOOD PLACE TO END. IF I DO CONTINUE IT WILL BE A SEQUEL, SO YOU CAN AUTHOR ALERT IF YOU WANT... IT MIGHT BE AWHILE...


End file.
